1. Field
This disclosure relates to a semiconductor nanocrystal and a method of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor nanocrystals, which are also called quantum dots, are semiconductor materials having a nano-sized crystalline structure and including hundreds to thousands of atoms. Since the semiconductor nanocrystals are very small, the surface area per unit volume is very high, leading to an effect of quantum confinement. Semiconductor nanocrystals, therefore, develop unique physiochemical characteristics that are different from the usual inherent characteristics of semiconductor materials.
In particular, certain of the characteristics of semiconductor nanocrystals such as photoelectrons may be controlled by adjusting the size of the nanocrystal, such that utilization of the semiconductor nanocrystals in a display device or bioluminescent light-emitting device is being investigated. Moreover, since the semiconductor nanocrystals do not contain heavy metals, these materials are environment-friendly and safe for the human body.